The problems generated by the use of internal combustion engines, primarily such as two- and four-stroke cycle internal combustion gasoline engines and the like, generally include problems of both air pollution and of inefficiency. That is, the problems caused by the combustion products and their expulsion into the environment, and the problems caused by the inefficient use of fuel, and/or the use of more expensive fuels and the recent switch to non-leaded fuels. With respect to the former problem, post-combustion devices have been employed, such as exhaust gas catalysts and pollution control valves. With respect to the latter, however, improvements in the engine itself have generally been the main area of development, somewhat reducing pollution, but also reducing efficiency. There have been some suggestions with respect to the use of precombustion devices, that is devices for treating the fuel-air mixture prior to its introduction into the intake manifold of the automobile engine. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,949 discloses a precombustion catalyst device of that nature which includes a pair of screens of different catalytic materials, specifically cadmium and nickel for the upstream and downstream screens respectively. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,608 discloses an alleged improvement over that precombustion device, in which smaller screen openings are employed, and wherein the screens are dished in order to increase the total surface area of metal over which the gasoline/air mixture flows. In this manner, a tortuous flow passage is created for the carbureted mixture and the time of exposure to the catalytic surfaces is increased. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,539 discloses a precombustion device employing a pair of spaced screens having surfaces of different catalytic metals in which a gasket containing an electrolyte such as glycerol forms a high resistance path between the screens and between each screen and the engine ground. In connection with each of these devices, however, the search has continued for a more efficient, and inexpensive method for optimizing engine performance, obtaining mileage improvements, reducing pollution, lowering octane ratings, etc.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,294 discloses the application of a magnetic field with ionizing potentials of from about 6 to 120 volts, in order to cause the ionization of a gaseous air-fuel mixture. The patentee thus teaches that he offers a more efficient conbustion of the more thoroughly mixed air/fuel mixture thereby. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,545 discloses increasing combustion efficiency by electrostatically influencing the size distribution and trajectory of liquid fuel droplets introduced into a combustion chamber. This is accomplished by electrostatically charging the fuel spray and the walls of the combustion chamber.
Again, attempts have continued to develop a precombustion device which can simply and economically achieve improved results in the form of improved engine efficiency, improved gasoline mileage, reduced pollution, lower octane ratings, decreased knocking, etc., all with regard to both leaded and unleaded fuels.